Stocks & Bondage
by Random Hilarity
Summary: Life can change in the span of a moment. An emotionless boy will begin to feel and a wealthy man who wants for nothing will be consumed by desire.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This fic is definitely AU/OOC! Rated M right off the rip for my naughty sailor language and heavy adult themes (SEX, S&M). If you don't like it, don't read it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. Fanfiction writers would have much less to write about if I did!_

_LipService: I have to send huge thanks to ROBOVACATION (you know, the author of the awesome Sepulveda and The Body Shoppe...) because, well...if it weren't for her incessant pestering, I probably never would have decided to write this story. She also did some back-door beta work on it too! (Hehehe...I said back door...)._

* * *

><p>"See you tonight." Ciel called out as he let himself out the back door.<p>

The heavy metal door shut with a harsh click that echoed in the alleyway. Ciel spared one last glance at the placard affixed to the wall to the right:

THE BLACK BUCKLE

EMPLOYEES ONLY

GUESTS PLEASE USE FRONT ENTRANCE

Never in his 19 years would he have guessed that he would be excusing himself out the back door of a fetish club. Wouldn't his parents be proud?

Ciel combed his hand through his inky locks, "Fuck, I'm tired."

He pulled his jacket tighter around his narrow body, covering the various buckles and straps that adorned his chest. At first, this job and it's questionable attire hardly appealed to him...but as with all things, he eventually got used to it...At least he wasn't a stripper. The money was well worth it and he had quickly proven to be a natural. He rarely felt emotion; his cold, calculating demeanor gave him an edge when dealing with clients. He wasn't swayed by the pretty faces, he was there to do a job. People came in expecting to be debased, humiliated...dominated. He gave them just that.

The lithe boy set a steady pace down the sidewalk as he made his way toward his apartment.

His feet following the same path as yesterday...hell, the same path as countless yesterdays. The steady flocks of office workers all seemed to eye him wearily, as they avoided eye contact. Not that he particularly cared about anyone or anything; He was tired, between work and school there was barely time to consider the world around him. Ciel couldn't be bothered to care.

He made it home in record time, stripped off his jacket and began to remove the fetishist's dream presently covering his torso. The black straps came down his shoulders, covering his nipples and forming an 'X' over his abdomen. The back was lattice pattern, exposing small square patches of skin. The contrast of black on white was reminiscent of a chess board. A pair of black knee length shorts dripping with straps and chains were quickly slid past his narrow hips, falling into a puddle at his feet.

Once he had stripped down to his boxers, he sat at the edge of his bed and glanced at his cell.

"7:30 am," he grumbled, laying back against his pillows and setting his alarm for noon. "Aleister had better fucking pay me overtime for this shit."

* * *

><p><strong>Another gray day faded into black<strong>

_"Ciel, honey...It's time to wake up!" _

_"Come on down for breakfast, Son!"_

_A stocking footed child slowly descended the staircase, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and stifling a yawn._

_A perfect smile painted his face as he opened his eyes to see his parents at the foot of the stairs;_

"_Happy Birthday, Ciel!_

"_When we get back from our meeting, we'll all go out for dinner."_

"_We'll get any cake you like."_

"_We love you, son..."_

**_The rustling of black fabric, black words spoken by black voices and black eyes that gazed at him with black emotions._**

"_Such a tragedy."_

"_And the boy...he didn't even cry at the funeral"_

"_Strange little thing..."_

"_The fire, everything burned to the ground."_

"_The Phantomive name, all of it left to a child?"_

"_That kid isn't right."_

"_It was his birthday."_

_**On the day of Ciel's 10th birthday, all of the color drained from his world. Nothing since has broken past the shell of his apathy.**_

* * *

><p>The sound of the alarm roused him from his slumber.<p>

Stretching toward the offensive sound he groaned, "Another day. Right."

Ciel sat up and swung his legs off the edge of the bed, his feet settling on the worn carpet. After a few moments he stood up and made his way toward the mirror. His pale form reflected in the glass. Dark hair framed delicate features; Ice blue eyes were hidden behind thick black lashes, plump lips set in a near scowl. His petite frame had often drawn attention, though he never paid it much mind.

After giving himself a passing glance, he began to dress for class. A pair of faded jeans hung low on his hip, a black polo shirt barely grazing the waistband. Finally a worn pair of converse were were pulled on as he grabbed his bag and reached for the doorknob.

As he walked toward campus his cell rang. "What now?" he muttered after checking the number.

"What do you want Trancy?'

"Aren't you a charmer? I wish you'd call me Alois" The sugary voice replied.

"I'm on my way to class. What do you need?" Ciel spat out, weaving through the lunchtime pedestrian traffic.

"All business, I see. Fine, are you working tonight?"

"When am I NOT working?"

"Good..." Alois paused "Any way you could do me a favor?"

'I should have known' Ciel thought to himself "That all depends on what you want."

"I need you to cover for me...only for an hour...just keep Aleister away from the dressing rooms until I get in."

"Hot date, Trancy?" Ciel questioned, knowing full well the answer.

"Maybe...A lady never tells!"

"Trancy, could you be any more gay?"

"Possibly, could you be any more of a prude?"

"Fuck you, Trancy. Find someone else to distract that handsy fucking pervert."

"Aww, Ciel! I was only playing...besides, you know that you're the only one that can keep Aleister out of the dressing rooms...PLEEEEEAAAASE?"

"What's it worth to you?"

"What? Don't you know that favors are supposed to be FREE, Ciel?"

"This is hardly a 'favor' Trancy. Distracting Aleister means letting him come within 3 feet of me. You know how I feel about that."

"Fine. How does a quarter of my tips sound?" Alois sighed.

"Half, or I tell your boyfriend about your little rendezvous."

"You are a real bastard, you know that?" Another sigh "Fine, half...Only on the condition that Aliester doesn't notice my absence."

"Deal. I'm almost to class; I'm hanging up."

Ciel snapped the phone shut without bothering to wait for a reply. He gazed at the building in front of him, opened the door and stepped inside.

* * *

><p>3 and a half hours later Ciel exited the building. He traced his steps back to his apartment, opening the door and hanging his bag on the hook. Walking into the kitchen, he pulled open the fridge door.<p>

"I really need to go shopping." He muttered, shutting the fridge.

He left the kitchen, glancing at the mound of clothes nearly taking over the hallway by the washing machine. He opened the washer lid, and began sorting his laundry.

Three distinct piles quickly formed. One was white, mainly socks and undershirts. The second was a sea of color; polo shirts, boxers and jeans mingling together. The last pile was anything but ordinary; varied shades and textures of black. Seemingly innocent black cotton adorned with shiny silver chains, Black spandex with a subtle sheen in the light and finally, black leather.

He pulled the leather pieces from the pile and set them aside, depositing the remaining ebony items into the waiting machine, adding detergent and starting the cycle. He then scooped up the leathers, carrying them to the sofa.

Caring for the leather pieces was time consuming, but it was also necessary. Ciel absolutely refused to wear anything that was dirty. He pulled a tin of leather cleaner from the side table and retrieved a bowl of water and a rag from the kitchen. Snagging an article from the pile, he grimaced, staring at a patch of flaky white "Fuck, that bitch came on my pants." He began to work the cleaner into the disgusting stain. After seeing little change he tossed them aside, "These need to go to the cleaners; I'll make sure to make him pay for that next time he comes in."

A couple other items were tossed aside when Ciel deemed them in need of a good dry cleaning.

The next item requiring attention was a tight shirt with a zipper that ran from hem to collar. The sleeveless shirt didn't have any stains, so Ciel applied a small amount of cleaner and quickly wiped it down with the damp cloth.

The last item was the monstrosity he had worn yesterday. He really wasn't a fan of the item, but Aleister had insisted that he not only accept the gift...but wear it to work. He had worn it for the first time last night. He set it aside, knowing he would probably just wear it again tonight. Aleister may be a creepy son-of-a-bitch...but he payed well. Ciel didn't care to burn bridges.

Taking note of the time, he decided that if he left for work soon he would have time to drop off the cleaning and get some food. He gathered the items and stuffed them into a bag, cleaned off the coffee table and returned the bowl to the kitchen.

Ciel grabbed the strappy leather garment and walked into his bedroom, tossing the soiled cleaning towel into the pile of whites as he passed by. Stopping by the closet, he removed a pair of leather pants from the hanger and laid them on his bed along with the strappy buckled shirt. Turning, he pulled a fresh pair of boxers out of his dresser and made his way to the bathroom.

Once inside he slid the polo shirt over his head, mussing his fine, dark hair. He pulled his jeans and boxers down past his slender thighs and calves, removing his socks along the way. Ciel faced the shower, turned on the water, adjusted the temperature and stepped into the tub.

Ciel winced at the sudden change in temperature, his alabaster skin already flushed with the heat of the water. He held his breath and moved his head under the spray, wetting down is shaggy hair. When wet, the color of those soft strands was the deepest black; only as it dried did it become the color of spilled ink, the richest navy hue as it caught the light.

Removing his head from the spray, he reached for his shampoo. As he worked it into lather, the gentle smell of vanilla laced with sweet strawberry filled the room. He gently rinsed his hair and grabbed his body wash. He pumped a small amount into his washcloth and began to wash his chest. His hands glided effortlessly over the firm muscles, the rough cloth a stark contrast to the soft skin. He moved past his small pink nipples, down his abdomen and across his hips as he began to wash his most intimate places. Ciel was methodical when it came to his cleanliness. Every inch of his body was washed. The tuft of soft curls below his navel, the sensitive skin of his thick shaft, each wrinkle and fold of his testicles...every patch of skin was thoroughly soaped and rinsed.

He made quick work of washing his small, firm buttocks. Skilled hands scrubbed at thin, muscular legs, finally reaching his feet.

Once he deemed himself clean, the water was shut off. He grabbed a towel, dried himself off and pulled on his pale blue boxers.

Ciel left the steamy confines of the bathroom, taking a small bottle of baby powder with him. Before attempting to pull on the tight leather pants, he dusted himself down with the baby powder. He usually wouldn't use the powder, but his skin was still moist from the shower. He had learned this lesson in his first week at The Black Buckle; the leather pants were a bitch to put on unless the skin was completely dry and once you did get them on, you would be guaranteed to chafe.

Ciel pulled the black pants up over his ass and paused to adjust himself. He zipped the pants after ensuring his sack wouldn't become a victim of strangulation. He reached for his top, slipping his arms through the maze of straps. He fastened the first buckle, it's polished silver surface nestled between his barely covered nipples. The second and third buckles were fastened at his sides, resting just below his rib-cage. The final buckle sat in the middle of the 'X' crossing his stomach. The area between his navel and hip was bare, his flawless pale skin framed by the black garments.

Socks were pulled on, followed by a pair of heavy black boots. The knee high boots had bright silver buckles up the front instead of laces, a custom order by Aleister. The dress code for employees of The Black Buckle was easy; Black and Buckles. Hard to go wrong there.

With his work sanctioned garb in place, Ciel pulled his black jacket on, placing his wallet, keys and cell in the pocket. He grabbed the bag of dry cleaning and locked the door before shutting it behind him.

The street was busy. Once again the people he passed muttered to themselves, eyeing him warily. Ignoring the stares, he continued to walk.

Bengal Prince Cleaners; The only place in the area Ciel could trust with his laundry. Rumor had it that the owner was related to some Bengal royalty. Personally, Ciel could hardly stand the man. Soma was always too...happy. Not that there was anything wrong with him being happy, it was just that when Soma was excited...he became clingy. This clingy man also considered himself Ciel's best friend.

Tinkling bells greeted him as he opened the door to the shop; instantly the smell curry filled his senses.

"Ciel! My friend!" Cried the purple haired man behind the counter.

"Hello, Soma." Ciel replied.

"What brings you in here today, my friend?"

"I have some leather in need of cleaning." Ciel said, as he set the bag on the counter.

Grabbing the bag, Soma began to inspect the articles, noting them on an order slip.

"Let's see; two leather shirts, no stains... One leather corset, no stains...One pair of leather pants..." Soma's face paled.

"Uh, Ciel, there appears to be a st-st-stain here..." Soma stuttered.

"It's ejaculate, Soma. I sincerely doubt that this is the first time a cum-stained article of clothing has passed over your counter." Ciel calmly replied.

"Ah, yes..."Soma blushed, turning his face toward the laundry slip. "one pair of leather pants, stain on left leg...mid thigh...organic in nature." Soma hastily finished the ticket. "Will there be anything else today?"

"No. That is all. When will they be ready?"

"4 days. The leather will need to be treated off-site."

"Fine. I'll be back in 4 days." Ciel stated, as he retrieved the slip from Soma's hand.

"See you then..."

The tinkling of the shop bell and Soma's reddened face were the only indication that Ciel had even walked through the door.

Ciel pulled the cell out of his pocket, noting the time. he still had 35 minutes before he needed to be at work. He quickly decided to stop at the diner around the corner from The Black Buckle.

The diner was a nondescript hole in the wall. No real theme was present in the decor, the dishes were mismatched and the service was terrible. The place was clean, people minded their own business, and the food wasn't bad. To Ciel, the pros outweighed the cons.

He pushed the glass door and walked through, seating himself at the counter.

"What can I get for ya?"

Ciel looked up from the menu/place-mat. His waitress looked at him with all the enthusiasm of a corpse.

"What's the special today..." He glanced at the girl's name tag, then looked her in the eye. "...Meg?"

The waitress pulled her bi-colored hair into a low ponytail as she leaned toward the counter "There is no special...the entire menu is 'special', Now what can I get you to drink"?

Ciel gave the girl his iciest smile, "Coffee."

The waitress spun on her heel. Ciel could hear her muttering under her breath as he watched her hastily fill an ancient cup with equally ancient coffee.

"Now, what do you want to eat?" The obviously irritated waitress asked as she set the cup in front of Ciel.

"I'll have the bacon burger, no onions, no mayonnaise, no mustard, with cheddar cheese and a slice of apple pie." Ciel cooly replied.

"Will there be anything else?" Meg asked, silently adding 'your highness' to herself.

"I'll have the pie first. That is all." Ciel pulled the cell from his pocket and proceeded to ignore the girl.

'That fucker deserves some special sauce on his fucking burger' Meg thought, setting the ticket in the window. "Order up!" she yelled to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, the waitress slid a plate of apple pie in front of Ciel. "Here's your pie." she said, followed up with an unspoken 'I hope you choke on it!'

Ciel picked up his fork, not even bothering to acknowledge the waitress. He loved sweets. Not just any sweets, he preferred pastries, pies and cakes. He typically ate his dessert first.

Each bite was savored as it passed his red lips. The fork carefully licked clean before being returned to the plate. His eyes were lidded and small satisfied sounds could be heard coming from his mouth. Ciel's chin was tilted upward, the pale skin of his neck exposed...each bite accentuated by the movement of his Adam's Apple.

Various patrons had begun to stare at the unintentionally erotic display. Ciel didn't notice. His own sexuality was largely ignored. He'd had girlfriends, but the act of sex was nothing more than a series of motions for him. He'd yet to encounter anyone or anything that truly excited him. Erections were only a physical response to stimulus.

The lewd performance concluded when Ciel placed the clean fork on the empty plate. He cleared his throat and took a sip of his coffee. He pushed the plate to the edge of the counter, settling back into his seat.

Ciel sighed, his hand resting lightly on the creamy patch of skin left exposed by his shirt. In his peripheral he saw the waitress approaching, his burger in hand.

Setting the plate in front of him, she then reached for the empty pie plate. "W-was the pie good?" she stammered 'FUCK! why am I stuttering?' she thought idly to herself.

"Very." Ciel replied, giving her a vaguely questioning look.

A light dusting of red suddenly stained the waitresses cheeks as she lifted the plate from the counter. "Uh, great...enjoy your burger..."

The waitress didn't wait for a reply, retreating to the other end of the counter.

"What a strange girl..." Ciel muttered to himself, picking up his burger and taking a bite.

Once he had finished eating, he quickly paid the waitress and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>The street outside was still a bustle of activity. Ciel paid no mind as he walked around the corner to the entrance of The Black Buckle.<p>

Ciel was 10 minutes early for his shift. He let himself in through the employee entrance and went straight to the dressing rooms. Once inside he removed his jacket, placing it inside his assigned locker. He removed a simple black web utility belt from the inside hook, fastening it around his hips. He slowly filled the various pockets with items he pulled from the shelf. A small leather whip slid through a loop on his left, several sizes of clamps were clipped to a pocket on his right. A length of silk cord, blindfold, studded collar and ball-gag were added to the collection. He shut the door and locked it.

Ciel steeled himself as he walked toward Aleister's office.

"Alois fucking owes me."

He rounded the corner, approaching Aleister's open door. He could already hear the faint sounds of classical music. Breathing deeply, he stepped into the patch of light created by the open doorway.

The moment Ciel's form became visible, the blond haired man behind the desk smiled.

"Well hello there, little robin."

"Hello, Aleister." Ciel replied, trying to remove the edge from his words.

Aleister stood up from his chair, running a hand lazily through his hair. "Why don't you join me, Ciel?" He picked up a sheet of paper, "Seems that you don't have a scheduled client for another 2 hours."

Ciel stepped through the door and chose a seat. Instinct told him to stay near the door, but necessity forced him to sit on the sofa to the left of the desk.

"I'm so glad to see you wearing the gift I gave you." Aleister leered as he navigated around the desk to shut the office door. "It really suits that delightful complexion of yours."

Ciel inwardly cringed "Thank-you, I am glad you find it to be a worthwhile purchase."

Aleister perched gracefully at the other end of the small sofa, delicately crossing his right leg over his left. "It most certainly was, my beautiful robin...such a perfect picture deserves a fitting frame!"

'This guy's lines are a fucking tragedy' Ciel thought, as he feigned embarrassment "I'm not perfect, Aleister..."

"Oh! Sweet robin!" Aleister exclaimed, sliding closer to Ciel "Your perfection is unrivaled!"

Ciel turned to Aleister, a look of shocked innocence expertly covering the hate. "Stop...Aleister...You're embarrassing me..."

Aleister smiled sweetly, reaching out to hold Ciel's chin in his hand. "Little robin, so innocent...utter perfection! I won't let a soul taint you with their filthy desires!"

Ciel shuddered at the feeling of Aleister's clammy hand on his skin. 'Does he even know what he pays me to do here?' He wondered, trying to maintain the picture of blushing innocence.

"You promise?" Ciel asked in a breathy voice.

"Of course, my precious flower." He leaned in closer to Ciel "Yours is a rare beauty, a treasure."

'FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK' The words echoed in Ciel's mind as Aleister's lips came closer. 'This cannot happen...'

Ciel immediately jumped in his seat, faking an expression of surprise "Did you hear that?" he asked suddenly.

With his advance unexpectedly halted, Aleister dropped his hand from Ciel's chin. "Hear what, robin?" He asked, voice laced with minor irritation.

"That song!" Ciel exclaimed, pointing toward the sound system on the other wall. "It's amazing!"

Ciel had played this game before; being an avid lover of the arts, Aleister would no doubt launch into a lengthy explanation of the piece, the composer, the motivation...any and every trivial detail.

The irritation drained from Aleister's face "You have an excellent ear, little robin! Do you know what this is?"

"No." Ciel lied. "Could you tell me?"

"Of course!"

Aleister was hooked. Now all Ciel had to do was pretend to listen, nod his head every once and a while and continue to smile. Alois would make his presence known when he got in.

* * *

><p>Nearly 40 minutes later a series of sharp raps were placed on the office door. Aleister, pulled from his reverie shook his head "Come in!" he yelled.<p>

The door slowly opened, and a small blonde boy poked his head in.

'Finally, Alois...' Ciel thought.

"Sorry to bother you Aleister," Alois began "there seems to be a little problem at the front desk."

Alois pretended to be uncomfortable "There is a man demanding a full refund."

Aleister quickly jumped from his position on the sofa. "Refund?" he spat "Absolutely not! Who is this man, is he in the waiting area?"

"No, he is on the phone...Mey was in the restroom, so I answered." Alois explained.

Aleister straightened his suit and glanced at Ciel. "We'll continue this discussion later, it seems I must attend to this matter."

Aleister strode to the door, brushing past Alois on his way to the front desk.

Ciel glared at the blond boy "You fucking OWE me, Trancy."

"Oh, calm down...I'm even early."

"He tried to kiss me, Trancy...AGAIN!"

Alois giggled "Maybe you should let him, Ciel...You never know, you might just like it!"

"That's YOUR preference, Trancy." Ciel replied, slowly regaining his usual composure. "You**_ have_** fucked nearly every man in the city."

"That was harsh." Alois pouted.

"Just don't forget, HALF of your tips. I expect payment at the end of your shift. If you conveniently forget...I tell Claude a few secrets."

Ciel left Alois standing in the office doorway, mouth agape. It was business. He needed to prepare for his first client.

* * *

><p>His shift went by quickly. Before he knew it, the pale morning light had begun to creep through the lobby windows. As promised, Alois handed him an envelope of bills.<p>

"One-hundred seventy-nine dollars, you cold bastard." Alois spat.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Trancy."

Ciel opened the door and stepped outside. Pulling the cell from his pocket, he noted the time. "6:03...I have a little over 2 hours until class..." he muttered to himself. "I need some coffee."

Taking long strides, Ciel exited the alley. Surveying the street, he chose a small locally owned coffee shop nearly 3 blocks down. The morning was unseasonably warm, his open jacket swaying in the gentle breeze. The streets weren't as crowded as yesterday, so Ciel made good time on his way to the cafe. As usual, Ciel was being watched.

* * *

><p>The man sat by the window of a small coffee shop, his crimson eyes lazily scanning the business section as slender fingers delicately stirred his coffee. A flutter of black outside the window caught his attention and he looked up from the newspaper. The breeze caught the edge of a boy's knee length coat, pulling it away from his torso. The man's eyes widened as the boys sparsely clad form was revealed. He continued to assess the creature as he crossed the street. Straight, midnight colored hair surrounded an angelic face. Piercing blue eyes open wide to the world. The stark contrast between the boy's physical form, and the fetish inspired attire was intriguing. A sly smile worked across the man's face as the beautiful enigma reached for the coffee house door.<p>

* * *

><p>Ciel opened the door to the coffee shop. The smell of espresso assaulted him and his mouth began to water. He stepped in line behind two college girls, his nose wrinkled in disgust...they both had the tell-tale aroma of alcohol, sex and shame. The girls sloppily placed their order and turned around. The perky blonde looked at Ciel and smiled.<p>

"That outfit is way hot!"

Ciel payed her no mind as he tried to step up to the register.

The girl, refusing to be ignored, grabbed for Ciel's hand. "Hey! I'm talking to you...I said that your outfit is super hot. My name is Elizabeth, but you can call me Lizzy!"

Ciel shook the girl off of his hand, and wiped it on his jacket. "I'm sorry...ELIZABETH. I don't recall asking your opinion."

The girl, still intoxicated, tried again "I bet you'd like to take me home...wouldn't you?"

This girl was wasting his precious time. Ciel gave her an icy look "I'd never take a cheap, alcoholic slut like you home with me." He looked at the blondes mousy haired friend "Now if you wouldn't mind, I would like to order my coffee."

The blonde pulled her hand back to slap Ciel "How dare you say that to me! You're the one dressed like some goth whore!"

Ciel grabbed her wrist, "And you're the one offering to fuck me. What does that make you again?"

The brunette grabbed her friend, "Lizzy, this guy is an asshole, let's just get out of here."

"You're right, Paula...Totally NOT worth my time." The blonde yelled, giving Ciel the finger as her friend ushered her toward the door.

Completely over the whole event, Ciel calmly placed his order.

* * *

><p>The man sat with an amused grin on his face as the blonde co-ed failed at seducing the boy. His curiosity had been piqued.<p>

* * *

><p>Ciel retrieved his coffee and turned toward the exit. As his gaze shifted around the room, he stopped still as he locked eyes with a man sitting by the window. The intense crimson orbs seemed to burn into him, but he couldn't force himself to look away. Jet black hair fell in organized chaos around sharp, chiseled features. A devilish smile played on his red lips. The world seemed to stop.<p>

* * *

><p>The man watched as the boy turned from the counter, his pale face unreadable as he took in his surroundings. His gaze was soon met by those deep sapphire pools, the porcelain face settled in a bewildered expression. The soft curtain of midnight velvet accentuated the faint blush that appeared on the boy's cheeks.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>For one moment Ciel remembered what it was like to feel.<strong>

**For one moment the man with the crimson eyes learned the true meaning of desire.**

* * *

><p><em>AN: Go ahead, review it. You know you want to.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Alright, here it is. CHAPTER 2! Thanks to all of you fantastic folks who reviewed...who would have thought that an S&M fic would be so well received? _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of Yana Toboso's characters. All I own is this smutty little plot. The M rating still completely applies...you know...for OBVIOUS reasons. YAOI/OOC/AU...all the good stuff you expect from the Kuro Fandom!_

_Lipservice: I still have to thank Robovacation and Little Storm. Those bitches are crazy (Also crazy good authors)! If it hadn't been for their highly questionable facebook rantings and general awesomeness...I probably wouldn't have decided to bring all my dirty little ideas to life. Robovacation has also been super-tolerant of my facebook and IM stalking...I think that deep down inside she likes it! _

* * *

><p><strong>For one moment Ciel remembered what it was like to feel.<strong>

**For one moment the man with the crimson eyes learned the true meaning of desire.**

Ciel's breath quickened as he remained glued to the fiery intense gaze. He could feel a small bead of sweat beginning to creep down his chest. He stood, frozen in place. Every muscle tensed, seemingly in wait for an unknown assault. He watched as the man folded his paper, never breaking eye contact. He raised a brow, the smile still present on those sinful lips. The man raised his hand, one slender finger signaled for him to come closer.

A sudden breeze through the small shop caused Ciel to divert his attention to the entrance. A young man held the door for his companion.

The distraction returned Ciel to his senses. Without temping another glance at the seated man, he hastened toward the shop door.

* * *

><p>The man watched silently as the boy made his way toward the door. Once the boy had departed, he pulled his phone from the pocket of his jacket and quickly dialed.<p>

"Boss?" The voice on the other end inquired.

"Are you still outside, Bard?" The man questioned.

"Yeah, boss. Ya need somethin'?"

"The boy who just walked out, black pants, black jacket. Follow him and gather information." The man instructed "Do not lose him, I'll let you know when to stop."

"I see 'im boss, I won't lose 'im."

The man closed the phone, placing it back into his pocket. "This morning just got interesting."

* * *

><p>Ciel felt his heartbeat slow down as he slowly walked toward his apartment. 'What in the actual FUCK happened back there?' He asked to himself, as he nearly walked into another pedestrian. 'I need to shake this off' he thought, 'I don't even know who the hell that was...why am I shaking like a little bitch?'<p>

He tried to concentrate on getting back to his apartment, but he couldn't shake the feeling of those eyes burning trails into his flesh...that smile, no, smirk...it left him feeling exposed, bare...

"FUCK!" he yelled, drawing attention from the other pedestrians.

He quickly downed the remaining coffee, tossing the empty cup into a nearby trashcan. 'I need a cigarette.'

Ciel pulled his jacket closed, buttoning the middle two buttons. He noticed a couple of students smoking outside of the diner.

"Hey, can I get one of those from you?" He asked.

"Sure man, you need a light?'

"Yes, thank-you."Ciel replied.

"No problem man, you take it easy."

"You too." Ciel nodded as he took a drag, continuing his walk home.

Each drag of the cigarette burned in his throat. He didn't enjoy cigarettes...he really only had one when he was feeling agitated about something. Ciel could count on one hand the number of times he had actually wanted one.

The nicotine began to take the edge off his nerves, making him slightly lightheaded. The remaining blocks to his apartment passed without incident.

Ciel climbed the stairs and let himself in. He glanced at his cell "Shit, I don't have time for a shower." he muttered, slipping into the bedroom to change his clothes. The black leathers were tossed into a corner as he grabbed a pair of jeans and a button down from his closet. He quickly changed his boxers, slid an undershirt over his head and pulled his jeans on. His hands were unsteady as he slowly buttoned his shirt. His mind had drifted back to those piercing red eyes. He tried to force the thought away...but couldn't. It took all his concentration to finish dressing for class.

Once he had finally put himself together, he grabbed his bag and began his walk to campus.

* * *

><p>Across town, an exquisite mahogany desk sat in the middle of an expensive, tastefully furnished office. Papers were scattered along the smooth, dark surface. The office was silent, save for the gentle, systematic scratching of pen on paper. A stately silver pen was gripped by slender fingers, guiding it effortlessly along the blank page underneath.<p>

With a flourish, the paper was relegated to one of the many stacks littering the desk. The slender fingers reached up to sweep a lock of ebony hair behind an ear as crimson eyes surveyed the remaining documents.

With a sigh, the man stood from his seat and stretched. The long, lean lines of his body accentuated by the expensive suit clinging to his frame. The man removed the black wool jacket, placing it delicately over the back of his chair. A fitted black vest rested on top of a crisp white shirt. Another stretch caused the black fabric to rise along his stomach, exposing a leather belt with the initials S.M engraved on the buckle.

The man was Sebastian Michaelis. Known to many in the financial world as 'The Demon'. His track record was unmatched, many stockbrokers had tried to outmaneuver him...all had failed. He had built himself an empire. Sebastian had largely benefited from some key investments while he was still in college. His natural intuition had played an impressive role in the accumulation of his wealth. Unlike many of his business rivals, his dealings were a good 96% above board.

Sebastian settled back into his leather chair, reaching for his phone. It was time to check in on an associate.

The phone rang twice before it was answered.

"Yes, boss?"

"What do you have for me, Bard" Sebastian inquired.

"I followed him from the coffee shop," Bard replied. "He seemed kinda agitated...kept spacing out."

"And?" Sebastian prompted.

"Oh, yeah, the kid bummed a smoke off of a guy."

Sebastian sighed, "That's all well and good, Bard. Do you have any other observations?"

"Yeah, I trailed the kid to his apartment...1586 Victoria street, unit 3A. He was inside for about 20 minutes, then came out in a different set of clothes." Bard recalled. "He's a student at the university. He's taking a class in the business wing now."

"Good, is that all?"

"Yeah...but...Why am I following this kid, boss?"

"Because I'm paying you to, Bard. It's as simple as that." Sebastian stated.

"Yeah, of course. You want me to keep on him?"

"Yes. Call me if anything...interesting happens."

"Will do, boss."

Sebastian replaced the receiver and glanced at his computer. "Just who are you, my beautiful enigma?"

Within 30 minutes Sebastian had contacted the apartment manager. His charming, flirtatious manner earned him a substantial reward. He had a name. "Ciel Phantomhive." he spoke almost reverently to himself. "Phantomhive...What an interesting name."

With a smile tugging at his lips, Sebastian reached for his cell phone. Of the many brokers he had dealings with, one was cut from a different cloth. While others were brokers of money...this man was a broker of information. Not even Sebastian knew the mans real name, he only knew him as Undertaker. To say Undertaker was an eccentric man was a vast understatement. Money had never passed hands during their dealings. The only currency that Undertaker accepted...was information.

Luckily, Sebastian had a store of useful information at his disposal.

Once the number was dialed, a shaky voice answered. "Undertaker."

"Hello again, Undertaker."

"Ah! If it isn't the Demon! What can I do for you today?"

"I require some information. Does the name Ciel Phantomhive have a price?" Sebastian questioned.

"Ah! Such an interesting request...I'm afraid this information is quite costly..." Undertaker trailed off, indicating that negotiations were open.

"I see," Sebastian mused "I wonder if the details of a certain technology merger would be sufficient payment..."

"You must really want this information, those details are classified, ne?" Undertaker inquired.

"Indeed. I have found myself something interesting, no price is too high."

"Your payment is quite sufficient, I agree."

Information was exchanged, as the call concluded, another devilish smile found its way to Sebastian's lips.

"What an interesting turn of events..."

* * *

><p>Ciel exited the business wing of the university. Exhaustion was evident on his pale face. He made his way down the wide stone steps, not noticing the man with shaggy blonde hair falling in a few yards behind him.<p>

It was just after 11am, the sidewalks were nearly empty as he walked back to his apartment. 'I need some damned sleep' he thought to himself. Class had provided the necessary distraction from the mornings events, he now thought only of getting a few peaceful hours of sleep before he had to be at work.

Ciel tuned out the world around him as he neared the apartment building. Any other day he might have noticed the person following him, but for now, all he could see was the inviting warmth of his bed.

With the door shut firmly behind him, Ciel dropped his bag and kicked off his shoes. His clothes were shed as he walked into the bedroom, left where they fell on the beige carpet. Ciel sat on the edge of the queen sized mattress, plugging in his cell phone and setting the alarm for 7:30. He laid prone on his bed, one arm resting on the pillow above his head while the other sat delicately above the waistband of his boxers. Blue eyes were shut away behind ivory eyelids as he quickly drifted off to sleep.

_It was dark...he couldn't see anything. The sound of footsteps, the jingling of chains and deep even breathing were all he could hear. His mouth tasted like rubber. Ciel tried to bring a hand to his lips, but found that he was unable to move his arms. His fingers found the cause to be the length of silk rope that bound his hands to the surface above his head. Ciel struggled against his bonds, finding that his feet and torso were secured as well._

_"Now, now Ciel, we wouldn't want to bruise that pristine skin of yours would we?" A mans voice teased from the darkness. "Just relax, I'm sure you'll find this enjoyable."_

_His body tensed as a set of fingers gently traced his jawline, he tried to speak... "MHRMMMNN!"_

_"Ah, it's no use. Given your profession, you must be familiar with ball gags. They are quite crude, yet effective." The teasing voice chided._

_Ciel could feel warm breath on his neck, followed by moist lips. He sensed the near desperate desire as a slick tongue worked against his flesh, leaving a heated trail in its wake. _

_"Mmmm, just as I thought, you taste sweet." The man whispered._

_His body tensed, aching to evade the touches o__f the man he couldn't see. Muscles strained against the ropes holding his body captive._

_"I thought I told you to relax..." The man warned. _

_Warm hands outlined the planes of his exposed chest, thumbs finding purchase in the form of his delicate pink nipples. The man teasingly worked his thumbs in small circles, causing the flesh underneath to tighten. Ciel shuddered at the motion, silently willing his body not to react..not to betray him._

_"Why are you fighting it, Ciel?" The man questioned, removing his hands. "It's obvious that your body desires my touch."_

_The man continued working his nipples, pinching and pulling at them until they had turned an angry red. _

_Ciel shuddered, anticipating the next move. Sweat beading on his skin, pulse racing. 'Why?' the only thought running through his head._

_Large hands gripped his hips, causing him to jump. Teeth nipped at the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. Causing him to arch involuntarily against the silk ropes._

_"See, your body clearly enjoys this." The man stated. "You're already getting hard for me."_

_Ciel's attempts at protest were lost against the rubber gag. His body felt feverish...every place the man had touched felt as though it were on fire._

_Slender fingers quickly wrapped around his erect cock, eliciting an stifled moan from behind the gag._

_"Now that is a fitting response, Ciel." The man teased._

_The invading hand slid slowly up Ciel's thick shaft, thumb grazing the now weeping slit before its agonizingly slow descent._

_Another involuntary moan echoed in the otherwise quiet room._

_The mans warm breath was once again at his ear."Give yourself to me, Ciel...surrender your control, and I will give you release."_

_Ciel turned his face toward the mans voice as if to challenge him._

_The man suddenly gripped his jaw and removed the ball gag. Ciel's mouth remaining agape as the rubber gag bounced against the hard floor._

_There was no time to react as hungry lips pressed eagerly against his. A firm hand holding his head still as the man nibbled and licked at his swollen lips._

_"I'll have you, Ciel. One way or another, you will give yourself to me." The man stated._

_In one quick movement, the hand toying with Ciel's cock was removed. The man tugged at the blindfold covering his eyes._

_Blinking against the sudden light, a face slowly came into focus._

_Ciel's eyes widened as he found himself staring into a familiar set of fiery crimson eyes._

Ciel awoke with a start, his body covered in sweat, heart pounding deep within his chest. Glancing at his surroundings, he came to the inevitable conclusion. 'A fucking dream...' He thought. He laid back down, breathing deeply to encourage his heart rate to slow down. A quick glance at the clock told him that it was 7:22. It didn't feel like he had slept at all.

Only once he relaxed did he notice the tented fabric of his boxers.

"...the fuck..." He said. "There is no goddamned way I am aroused by that."

He carefully positioned himself at the edge of the bed, his head reeling. Ciel couldn't remember the last time he had woken with an erection. These things just didn't happen to him. 'Why would I have a dream about that man?" He wondered. 'Why am I hard...'

His thoughts were interrupted by the alarm on his cell. He quickly shut it off and stood up. Sparing a quick glance at his lower half, he decided to go straight to the shower.

Ciel quickly pulled fresh boxers out of his dresser and walked into the bathroom. He was on auto-pilot as he turned on the taps and stepped into the tub. He stood under the spray for several minutes, desperately praying that his now painful erection would subside.

His prayers fell on deaf ears.

Resigned to his fate, Ciel palmed his aching length, bracing himself against the shower wall with his unoccupied hand.

He tugged at his throbbing cock, losing himself momentarily in the sensation. His thoughts involuntarily shifted to the man with the fierce eyes. He pictured the curtain of dark hair surrounding the pale skin of his face. The full lips painted with a dangerous smile. He could almost feel the mans gaze burning into his skin. His motions quickened and his breathing became ragged.

An unaccustomed feeling burned in the depths of his body as he edged toward release. As he teetered on the brink he could hear a voice speaking to him;

_"Give yourself to me, Ciel...surrender your control, and I will give you release."_

Ciel came with an unrivaled force, hot streams of his milky seed sprayed across the shower wall and were slowly washed toward the drain.

He fell to his knees, hands splayed out over the shower floor.

"Fuck." He panted. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

A few moments passed, Ciel stood and began to wash himself.

* * *

><p>Bard watched silently as the boy exited the apartment.<p>

Once the boy was a safe distance ahead, he crushed out his cigarette and began to follow him. He hadn't been prepared to spend the whole day stalking some kid. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket and did his best to blend into the scenery.

He noticed that the kid seemed to be just as aggravated as he was this morning. 'I wonder what's goin' on in that head of his...' He briefly thought.

Bard continued to trail behind, noticing the way people would stare at him as they passed. 'No surprise with the getup that kid is wearing...I wonder if he's one of them goth kids?' Lost in his own thoughts, he barely noticed the boy turn into an alleyway. "Now where is this kid off too?" He muttered to himself.

He peeked around the corner in time to see the boy open a door and walk inside. He decided to wait a few minutes, just in case the kid came back out. When he didn't come out, Bard crept into the alleyway to investigate.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was sitting on his couch reading a book when his cell phone rang. He glanced at the caller and smiled.<p>

"I trust you have news for me, Bard?"

"You aren't gonna fucking believe this, boss!" Bard loudly exclaimed, causing Sebastian to wince.

"How about you calm down and tell me."

"The kid...He just..."Bard stammered.

"He _WHAT_, bard?" Sebastian prompted "Out with it."

"You know that S&M club downtown...The Black Buckle?"

"I've heard of it."

"Well...I think the kid WORKS there...I mean, he went in through the employee entrance!"

"Oh my..." Sebastian mused, "I guess we really have no choice..."

"What do you mean, boss?" Bard asked hesitantly.

"Well, you'll just have to go in and find out, Bard." He replied, the grin evidenced in his voice "I want you to become a client, observe the boy at work."

"Boss! You can't be _SERIOUS_!"

"Dead serious, Bard. Don't let me down."

Sebastian closed the phone without waiting for a reply.

"Interesting indeed" He spoke aloud to himself.

* * *

><p>Bard paced the sidewalk in front of The Black Buckle. A trail of cigarette butts lined his path.<p>

'He couldn't have meant for me to go in there' He thought 'There's no way he'd make me do that'

He paused for a moment. "Fuck." He muttered to himself "He meant it...now I gotta drag my ass in there."

Bard looked at the club doors. From the outside, the place seemed innocent enough, but he knew what kind of things happen inside. He wouldn't even know this place existed if an ex-girlfriend hadn't playfully suggested it once. He had refused of course, getting the shit beat out of ya during sex wasn't his thing. 'I hope Sebastian doesn't expect me to actually have sex with this kid...' He thought, as he pushed open the door and stepped inside.

He approached the shiny black counter. A girl with magenta hair stepped up, introducing herself.

"Hi, I'm Mey, welcome to The Black Buckle."

"Uh, hey...A friend recommended this place to me, said he had a good time." Bard lied.

"Oh?" Mey replied. "That's great to hear! Did you have a specific experience in mind?"

"Well, I hadn't really thought about it..."

"I've got just the thing...Here, all of our professionals offer different types of experiences. This catalog will give you an idea of what you can expect." She explained.

"Oh, ok...Listen...My friend saw this guy...kinda thin, dark hair, blue eyes...maybe 20 years old...Is he in here?" Bard sheepishly inquired.

"Oh! That's gotta be Master Phantom! You'll find him on page 8." She winked, ushering Bard to a seat in the lobby. "Just take a look, I'll be right up here if you have any questions."

"Uh, thanks..."

Bard sat down and opened the catalog. There were no pictures, each page held a different professionals name. He quickly flipped to page 8, and began to read;

**MASTER PHANTOM**

**Age: 19**

**Height: 5' 9**

**Weight: 160**

**The Experience: Master Phantom is a true dominant. Clients will be expected to bow down and be the picture of submissive servitude. Master Phantom has a sadistic streak, expect that discipline will be handed out to those who refuse to obey him. Don't worry though, Master Phantom will have you choose a "SAFE WORD" you can use should the experience become too much for your pansy ass! **

**The Masters Rules: A well trained submissive always follows the Masters Rules. **

**1. Submissives will NOT touch the Master unless instructed to/given permission to.**

**2. Submissives will NOT speak unless spoken to.**

**3. Master Phantom allows NO PENETRATION during his sessions.**

**4. Submissives will comply with the orders issued by Master Phantom, failure to do so will result in discipline.**

**ALL CLIENTS ARE REQUIRED BY LAW TO SIGN A WAIVER RELEASING THE BLACK BUCKLE AND EMPLOYEES FROM ANY RESPONSIBILITY SHOULD INJURY OR ILLNESS OCCUR AS A RESULT OF THE ADULT ENTERTAINMENT PROVIDED. CLIENTS MUST BE 18 YEARS OR OLDER.**

Bard read the page multiple times, his hands crumpling the edges of the catalog.

"Sonofabitch." He sighed. "Sometimes I really hate my job..."

* * *

><p>Ciel had checked the schedule shortly after arriving, relieved to see that his first scheduled client wasn't due to arrive for a few hours. He let himself into his assigned work space, arranging the varied tools of his trade. Once the room was deemed satisfactory, he settled down into the plush black sofa. He shut his eyes against the dim light and tried to catch a quick nap.<p>

His breathing had slowed and the sounds of voices in the hall had faded into the background when a timid hand knocked on the door.

"Master Phantom? You have a client." Mey spoke quietly into the door.

Ciel raised himself from the couch. "Come in."

Mey entered the dark room. "He's still filling out the paperwork. A new guy, apparently a friend of his visited you."

Ciel sighed. "A first-timer...What's this guy like?"

"He's a pretty big guy, doesn't seem like the submissive type...but, well...You never really know." Mey giggled.

"Really...These ones are always a joy. Ten bucks says he doesn't last the whole hour." Ciel replied.

"Ha! I'll take that bet...Dude looks like he can handle you!" Mey laughed. "When do you want him?"

"Give me 15 minutes."

"Alright, don't hurt him too bad, killer." Mey teased as she let herself out of the room.

* * *

><p>Bard followed the magenta haired girl down a dark hallway, passing several doors along the way. Each door had a different name scrawled on it in deep red ink.<p>

They came to a stop. The door in front of him only read PHANTOM.

"Here's Master Phantom's room. You'll need to knock 3 times, but don't enter until he tells you to."

"Got it. Anything else I should know?" Bard asked, eyeing the door suspiciously.

"Just remember the rules...you'll be fine!" She giggled, heading back down the hallway.

Bard continued staring at the door, raising a trembling hand...he knocked 3 times.

It seemed like an eternity before he heard a voice from the other side of the door.

"Enter."

Steeling himself, Bard grasped the handle and pushed the door open.

Stepping inside, he noticed the dark haired boy reclining against the ebony cushions of an overstuffed sofa.

"Shut the door." The boy instructed.

Bard shut the door.

"Now," The boy instructed "come here and let me look at you."

Bard walked toward the sofa, stopping about two feet in front of the boy.

"What's your name?"

"Bard."

"You would do well to answer me properly, Bard" The boy spat, glaring.

"M-my name is Bard, master."

"Much better. Now, strip down to your underwear."

Bards eyes widened at the order. "I-I'm not wearing any underwear, Master."

"What kind of filthy slut doesn't wear underwear, Bard?"

"I-I didn't know I would be coming here today!" Bard yelled.

The boy quickly stood, bringing his hands up to Bards throat. "What did I tell you?" He yelled. "You WILL answer me properly!"

Bard shuddered as the boy removed his hand. "Yes, Master."

"Don't think that I will go easy on you. I know that it is your first time here." The boy warned.

"I understand...Master."

"Good, now strip like the disgusting whore you are."

Bards hands trembled as he began to remove his clothing. He shrugged his jacket off of his shoulders and set it on the arm of the sofa. His blue t-shirt was pulled over his head. He hesitated briefly at the waistband of his jeans. 'Here goes nothing.' He thought, as the button was loosened and the zipper pulled. The pants quickly joined the other articles of clothing. Shoes and socks were the last to join the pile.

The boy started to appraise him. Bard felt dirty. His attention was drawn to the graceful way the boy moved around the room. 'What is it about this kid?' He silently questioned. "Why is Sebastian so interested in him?' At first glance, the kid could have been a model, his face had classic lines...almost feminine. His pale shoulders exposed the black mesh tank-top he wore. Bard considered the many reason his boss would be interested in this kid.

Bard was pulled from his musings by a small hand grasping his hair.

"You look like a strong man, but I think you'll be needing a safe word." The boy said, an unreadable expression on his face. "Pick a word. Something you can scream when I get too rough with you."

Bard thought for a moment, "Flamethrower, master."

The boy raised an eyebrow "Flamethrower?" He questioned "Whatever, just don't forget it."

Bard watched as the boy pulled a riding crop from his belt.

"Get on your knees."

Bard quickly complied.

He watched as the boy raised one slender leg, placing a heavy boot on his shoulder. "Tell me, Bard." The boy whispered "What did you hope to gain by coming here?"

"I-I don't know..."

The boy quickly removed his boot from Bards shoulder. He stepped around, facing his exposed backside.

SMACK!

Bard jumped as the boy delivered a precise blow to the fleshy part of his ass. "FFFUUUUCK!"

SMACK! SMACK!

Bard stifled another outburst.

He held his tongue as the boys slender body came into view.

"I don't like to repeat myself, Bard." The boy fumed "You will address me properly."

"I-I'm sorry master...I forgot."

"You see that box over there, slut?" The boy said, motioning to a box sitting on a shelf. "I want you to crawl over there and get it for me."

Bard turned to face the shelves, crawling slowly. He tried to ignore the fact that his ass cheeks were on fire. He retrieved the box, crawling back toward the boy.

"That's a good whore." the boy said evenly "Now open the box."

Bard cautiously lifted the lid, peering inside.

'Oh hell FUCK NO!' His mind screamed. He glanced up at the boys seemingly angelic face, eyes wide with fear.

"What's wrong, Bard?" The boy questioned, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Are you scared?"

'This will not end well...' Bard thought, as he tried to reply.

* * *

><p>Ciel had been in the room with his client for nearly 45 minutes.<p>

Mey crept cautiously down the hallway, silently hoping that the blonde man could last 15 more minutes.

She rounded the corner, only 3 doors away from Ciel's work room. The hallway was eerily quiet as she closed the distance.

In her head, she began to celebrate her victory. Thinking of how much fun it would be to collect her winnings from Ciel.

Mey's victory was cut short as sudden, violent curses echoed in the hall.

"OH FUCK! SHIT...SONOFA...THAT FUCKING HURT..."

There was a brief pause, when a piercing scream cut through.

"FLAMETHROWER! OH GOD! FLAMETHROWER!"

Mey sighed and turned around. "Gah! So fucking close this time, too." She muttered to herself as she made her way back to the front.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ah, the end of the chapter. You know what to do. If you liked it, tell me. If you hated it...shit, tell me that too._

_I had plenty of time to write over the holiday weekend, hence the fairly quick update. I'll update as soon as I feel good about the next chapter! _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Sorry for the wait! Would you believe that I was sick? REALLY SICK! Anyway, here is chapter 3 for your reading pleasure. _

_Anyway, It just so happens to be the birthday of on Ciel Phantomhive! _

_OK, so here is the deal. As a special treat, Robovacation, Little Storm and I are ALL UPDATING AT THE SAME FUCKING TIME! SO...This means that you should totally go read Pet Shop (Little Storm) and The Body Shoppe (Robovacation) if you haven't already! Truthfully, I love both of their fics...It's 100% their fault that I decided to write this fic...What can I say, these bitches work fucking miracles! Robovacation is also one hell of a slavedriver...I probably wouldn't have finished this chapter without her...gentle...guidance._

_All the standard disclaimers apply: I don't own shit, there be smut, mens be doin' each other, S&M, cussing. If you are easily offended, GFY._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Bard pushed open the glossy black door and stepped out on to the sidewalk. He fumbled in his jacket pocket for the pack of cigarettes and lighter.<p>

He ran one hand through his sweaty hair as he inhaled the much needed smoke. He carelessly leaned back into the wall behind him. "Ah, fuck...my ass..." he grumbled lowly, shifting to better accommodate his thoroughly abused backside. "Guess I'd better call Sebastian..."

Bard pulled the cell phone from his pocket and dialed his employer.

"Ah, Bard. I trust you had an enjoyable time?" Sebastian teased.

"That might be your idea of a good time, boss...but it sure as hell isn't mine!" Bard snapped in reply.

"Now, now, Bard...no need to get testy. What did you learn?"

"That kid is Satan. He might look like an angel...but he is EVIL."

Sebastian chuckled, "I hardly doubt he is evil. Would you care to elaborate?"

The line was silent for a few moments. Bard hardly wanted to provide details of the encounter to his employer, but knew damn well that he didn't have much choice in the matter.

"Well, boss...The kid is definitely one of the clubs more...dominant employees. He goes by 'Master Phantom'." He sighed, "I may not be able to sit comfortably for a while."

"Bard, did the boy...take you?" Sebastian cautiously inquired.

"Oh! Hell no! Thankfully the kid has a rule against penetration during his sessions..."

"Well, I am relieved to hear that your virtue remains intact. I assume that your tender ass is the result of some form of _punishment _then?" Sebastian replied in a teasing, yet relieved tone.

"Yeah, the kid is pretty quick with a riding crop. He is also pretty liberal with the nipple clamps. Boss...I really don't want to talk about the other stuff...It's humiliating."

"I think I have heard enough, Bard. I don't believe you will need to tail the boy anymore. I can take it from here. Go home and get some rest." Sebastian replied.

"Uh, yeah. Boss, I don't know why this kid is important to you...just...watch your ass with this one and be careful."

Sebastian chuckled, "I always am, Bard."

Bard shut his phone and looked around. His apartment was clear across town. As much as he didn't relish the idea of sitting on his freshly whipped ass, he finished his cigarette and hailed a cab.

* * *

><p>Sebastian settled back into the sleek leather sofa and gazed out of the window. The view from his penthouse apartment was stunning. The large plate glass windows offered an enticing view of the city, the darkness of the residential areas in contrast to the brightly lit shopping and entertainment districts.<p>

With a sigh, Sebastian stood up and made his way toward the glass, his eyes trained on a specific cluster of lights.

"The only child of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive..." He mused, slipping into thought.

_During Sebastian's third year of university he had been approached by the business department adviser about a summer internship. This was an opportunity he couldn't pass up. Within a week Sebastian had been introduced to Vincent Phantomhive. Vincent was widely regarded as one of the most brilliant businessmen in recent history, he had taken Sebastian under his wing. _

_The internship officially ended once the fall term started, but Vincent offered to continue guiding him. Vincent's business prowess was only matched by his generous and charitable nature, it wasn't long before Sebastian had grown to admire and respect the man. _

_Sebastian had just begun the masters program at the university when the fire devastated the Phantomhive empire. It seemed that the whole world mourned the loss. Both Vincent and his wife Rachel were in the office building when the bombs went off and set the building ablaze. Many rumors circulated about the details of their death, but the truth was never found. That the attack had been intentional was the only concrete fact._

_With a heavy heart, Sebastian attended the funeral of the man who had so graciously helped shape his future._

_The service was packed. Friends and colleagues spoke in turn, each recounting the kindness of the Phantomhives. Once the service had concluded, each mourner made their way to the front to pay their respects. _

_As Sebastian approached the caskets he noticed a small boy seated in the first pew. The child wore a blank expression, his hands delicately clasped in his lap. He quickly paid his respects to Vincent and Rachel and walked over to the boy._

_"You must be Ciel." Sebastian said quietly as he sat next to the child. "My name is Sebastian."_

_The boy looked up at Sebastian, his vivid blue eyes clearly showing emotions that his face wouldn't dare show._

_"You don't have to pretend to be nice to me." He said "No one else bothers to."_

_Sebastian stared into his eyes, he remembered how painful it had been when he lost his own parents. He couldn't image how much harder it would be on this boy, Sebastian had been taken in by relatives...Ciel had no one._

_"I would never pretend to care, Ciel. Your parents were amazing, wonderful people...I know they never would have wished to leave like this." Sebastian sighed, "Your father always spoke of you. He was so proud of you. I'd always hoped I would get to meet you one day...I'm so sorry it had to be under these circumstances."_

_Ciel continued to look at him for a few more moments before dropping his gaze to the floor. "Thank-you" He whispered._

_Sebastian stood and walked toward the exit. He chanced a look back at the child and noticed a solitary tear running down his cheek. 'I hope he is well cared for' He thought, before exiting the church._

* * *

><p>Ciel had finished his shift, collected on his wager with Mey and walked home. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep. Luckily he only had afternoon classes today.<p>

He began disrobing as soon as he was behind his locked apartment door. The last few days had been taxing in a way that Ciel couldn't explain, he almost felt as though pieces of himself were slipping away.

He propped himself against the pillows on his bed and allowed himself to finally think about the things setting him on edge. He still didn't know why he had reacted to the man in the coffee shop...but he couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen those eyes before. It was haunting and unnerving. He also couldn't begin to rationalize that dream, for all intents and purposes that dream should have scared the shit out of him...instead he had most definitely been aroused.

"So now I am a nutcase AND gay...Just fucking great!" He muttered.

He quickly checked his alarm and switched off the lamp before pulling the covers up to his chin and succumbing to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Warm hands traversed the length of his body, causing him to shiver. He leaned back, resting against a firm chest as he gave in to the sensations. His hands were bound above his head in suspension cuffs with just enough slack for him to stand flat footed on the floor.<em>

_"Does it feel good, Ciel?" The voice breathed into his ear, "Do you want me to continue?"_

_Ciel didn't need to turn around to know who the voice belonged to. He knew this voice and the effect it had on him. Even if he craned to look into those crimson eyes, he knew he would be powerless. He didn't care anymore...He was captivated by the voice, the touch and the body of this man._

_"Are you going to answer me?" The man questioned._

_"Yes...Continue." Ciel replied._

_"Excellent."_

_The mans large hands continued to toy with his body. Nipples were pinched, tugged, flicked and generally abused. The mans mouth nibbled down his neck, reaching the shoulder...The man bit down, drawing blood._

_"Ah! That hurts..." Ciel cried out._

_"We both know you like the pain, otherwise you wouldn't be this hard for me." The man stated, grabbing Ciel's rigid length. _

_"Ah...ah..." Ciel arched his back against the man's chest, aching for friction. He shivered when the man pulled his hand away._

_"No, it isn't time for that yet." The man said, stepping back. "I'm not done playing yet."_

_He slid his hands around to Ciel's back, his nails digging into the pale white flesh of his pert ass. "I could play with this ass for days, Ciel." He stated, before drawing back and delivering a firm slap to an already reddened cheek._

_"Ah...fuck...nnnngg" Ciel moaned._

_"You are so responsive when I play rough with you...all those dirty sounds you make..." __The man pressed himself against Ciel's back, bringing a hand toward his mouth. "I want you to suck on these." he said, pressing three slender fingers against Ciel's lips. Ciel obediently opened his mouth and let his tongue work over the digits. _

_"Mmmm, so good with that mouth. I'll definitely find a use for that later."_

_The man pulled the slick fingers from Ciel's mouth and stepped back again, dropping to his knees behind him and spreading his legs further apart. With Ciel's legs spread wide, he traced the out side of his puckered anus with his dampened index finger. _

_"Do you want this, Ciel?" The man asked, his voice heavy with lust, "Do you want a piece of me inside you?"_

_Ciel trembled as the cool air hit the dampness at his entrance, hesitant to comply._

_The man smiled and pressed his mouth against one of the pale globes, sucking the skin harshly into his mouth before letting go and biting it._

_"Shiiiiiii...ah! Fuuuuu..." Ciel screamed through clenched teeth._

_"I asked you a question. Are you going to answer me now?" _

_"Yes!" Ciel panted "I want it inside me."_

_"Good boy."_

_The wet finger was quickly pushed past the resistant muscles. Ciel's body jerked at the intrusion, his breath ragged. "uhhnnn..."_

_The man began to move the long digit around inside the tight cavity. "Your hole is sucking my finger right in, Ciel...mmm, so greedy." Another finger was added, causing Ciel to instinctively pull away. "None of that...You wanted this, remember?" The man said, bringing his free hand around Ciel's waist to hold him still._

_Ciel struggled against his arm as the intrusive digits worked at stretching his tender hole, each jerk causing his cock to bounce wildly._

_"Please...I need to...cum..." He begged_

_"Beg me to fuck you."_

_"What?"_

_"Beg me to fuck you. Give yourself to me and I will let you cum." The man explained._

_Ciel held his breath. Every inch of his body demanded release. He closed his eyes against the harsh light of the room and hung his head. There was no fight left in him._

_"Please...f-fuck me! I can't take it anymore..." He whispered._

_"Not quite the enthusiasm I expected." The man mused "Since I am nothing if not accommodating...I will grant your request."_

_The man withdrew his arm from Ciel's waist. Two large hands forcefully grabbed his hips, bringing him to his toes._

_Ciel felt the warmth of the man's erection press against his anus and tried to relax._

_"Are you ready, pet?" The man questioned. "I can't guarantee that I'll be __gentle..." _

_"Please..."_

_A smile spread across the mans face as he began his entry._

* * *

><p>"FUUUUUUUUCKKKK!"<p>

Ciel awoke flailing and screaming, his body coated in sweat as he trembled uncontrollably.

"AGAIN?" He yelled

The ache in his groin was persistent, his arousal was sadly, NOT just a part of the dream.

"Oh, come the fuck on..." he muttered. "If I'm gonna have sex dreams why can't they just be NORMAL?"

Ciel stole a look at the time, it was almost a full hour before his alarm was set to go off. He glanced again at his prominent erection. 'I guess I'll have to take care of this...' He thought.

He slid his hands under the waistband of his boxer shorts and slid them down to his knees. As much as he didn't want to recall the dream, certain things were true...He did get turned on by pain. Though he was uncertain about the red eyed man, he had to admit that there was a certain appeal to having a partner willing to indulge his masochistic urges.

He quickly fisted his swollen cock, images of the dream still lingering in his mind. He imagined staring into those red eyes while his body was being abused, the mans tongue slithering over every inch of bruised, bitten and scratched flesh. He could practically feel the hot mouth engulf the head of his dick, each stroke of his hand in time to the bobbing of the mans head in his mind. The tempo of Ciel's stroke increased as he slid further into his orgasm, his mind still watching the mess of dark hair descend upon his glistening shaft. Red lips hugging every detail of his length as they slid down to the base.

Ciel's release was triggered when the man lifted his gaze, lust clouded orbs locking on to his own.

"Ugh...Yes! Fuck...so..good! Uhhn..."

Warm ribbons of cum danced over his pale stomach, spilling on to the dark navy comforter under him. The hand surrounding his now spent cock fell limp to his side.

"I am so fucked." He muttered to himself, "I'm turning into a damned fag..."

Ciel rolled to his side, the cooled ejaculate dripping on to the already soiled linens. 'I'll have to wash these when I get back from class.' He thought.

With a groan, he raised himself from the bed and stumbled to the shower.

* * *

><p>Sebastian watched from his car as Ciel exited his apartment. His eyes were drawn to the boys slender frame. The way the pale green button-down shirt clung to his torso, falling just below the waistband of his jeans. He stayed in the car until the boy had walked two blocks, disappearing behind buildings as he rounded the corner and headed toward campus.<p>

He opened the car door and stepped out on to the street, surveying the apartment building. Although the building was far from new, it had been maintained well. Sebastian walked toward the front office, opened the door and stepped inside. He was greeted by a lady who appeared to be a few years older than himself.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She inquired.

Sebastian flashed a flirtatious smile, "You must be Dolores, My name is Sebastian. We spoke on the phone the other day."

"OH!" The woman exclaimed. " What brings you all the way here?"

"Well, Dolores...I have a bit of a favor to ask." Sebastian replied, leaning casually over the reception desk. "I'd like to see an apartment."

"Hmmm...I have a single and a three bedroom open, which would you like to see?"

Sebastian raked his fingers through his ebony hair. "I was actually interested in seeing unit 3A, Dolores...Do you think you could help me?"

"Ah, I'm sorry...but I just can't do that, Sebastian." She replied, leaning over the counter. "I shouldn't have even told you about the tenant...I could lose my job."

Sebastian sighed "Dolores...I assure you that I am the soul of discretion. It is imperative that I be allowed in the apartment..."

"Why can't you just visit while the tenant is home?" Dolores asked.

"It's quite complicated," Sebastian began as he casually set his hand on top of hers. "He can't know that I was here...I'm worried about him. You see, we are lovers...but we had a fight. He won't take my calls, I just want to be sure he has been doing well." Sebastian carefully played the role of concerned lover, his face painted in a pained, longing expression.

"Y-You're...l-l-lovers?" Dolores stuttered, her face turning red.

"Yes. We argued because of my stupid pride..."

Dolores looked at Sebastian with wide eyes. "I always wondered why a cute guy like him never brought girls home...It just makes so much sense!"

Sebastian could see that his suspicions had been correct. He would never understand why some women went crazy at the thought of two handsome men being intimate. He watched as she slowly regained her composure.

"Sebastian...If I let you in...are you sure he won't be able to tell?"

"I am quite certain...I'll only be in long enough to make sure he has been taking care of himself." Sebastian assured her.

"Ok, I will let you in...but just this once."

Sebastian let out a genuine sigh of relief. "I cannot thank you enough, Dolores."

She fumbled in the desk and produced a key. "This is the spare for unit 3A. Remember to lock the door behind you and bring back the key."

"Of course, thank you Dolores." Sebastian winked as he exited the office.

He ascended the stairs to the third floor and paused before sliding the key into the lock. He cautiously opened the door, stepped inside and pulled it shut behind him.

The apartment was simply, yet tastefully furnished. The modest living room was comprised of a modern sofa, matching chair, glass top coffee and side tables. The opposite wall was lined with bookcases, the only break being a section containing an entertainment cabinet. Sebastian made his way toward the book cases, and began to glance at the titles. Most of the books were classic literature. Sebastian smiled as he imagined Ciel lounging on the sofa reading the works of Poe, Nietzsche, Tolstoy, Tennyson and Doyle. He was beyond delighted that this enigmatic young man possessed more than a beautiful face.

Conscious of the time, Sebastian quickly moved through the small, yet clean kitchen. Everything so far appeared to have a defined place...very orderly. He stepped into the apartments sole bathroom. The bathtub was still wet, and the faint aroma of lavender and mint hung in the air. 'Suits him perfectly' He thought. A quick glance in the cabinets revealed the usual bathroom fare.

Only one room remained. Sebastian entered the bedroom. This was the only room aside from the bathroom that showed evidence of being used. A small pile of clothes lingered in a basket in one corner , a small student desk was littered with books and papers and a queen sized bed bore the markings of a fitful sleep. Sebastian first perused the desk. He noticed the even, neat handwriting on the papers, very controlled, precised lettering. He smiled as he realized that the notes were for economics.

Sebastian moved toward the closet and opened the door. The clothing and shoes inside were neatly arranged, and he was pleasantly surprised to see that Ciel owned several quality suits. Past the suits, Sebastian noticed several pairs of leather pants and various mesh, leather, lycra and chain adorned tops. He absently fingered the smooth leather as he recalled the way the pants fit snugly against Ciel's lithe frame...the way the deep black accentuated ivory flesh. He pulled himself from his thoughts and gently closed the closet door, moving toward the dresser.

He pulled open the first drawer to find rows of perfectly folded underwear. There were boxers and boxer briefs, each folded into precise rectangles and sorted by fabric and color. Sebastian grinned as he dragged a finger along the folded edge of a pair of black silk boxers. A dangerous part of him fantasized about the delicate skin that lay hidden beneath the smooth fabric. He quickly checked the other drawers to find everything neatly folded.

Sebastian came to stand beside the bed. The linens were tossed and tangled. The sheets were a crisp white, while the comforter was a rich navy. He leaned in and pressed his face against one of the pillows, inhaling deeply. The same lavender and mint as the bathroom with an underlying sweet smell. His hand stroked the velvety comforter. As he enjoyed the feel of the fabric against his skin, he let his thoughts wander again to the body that had recently occupied this bed. Sebastian realized his desire to completely ravage that slim body, to give in to the urge to possessively mark the pale skin.

He smiled as he gave the comforter one last languid stroke. He started to pull his hand away when he encountered a wet area. Bringing his now damp fingers to his face, he smiled wider as he identified the substance.

"Well now, at least THAT appears to be in working order..." He said, slipping the soiled fingers into his mouth. "Hmmm...Figures he would taste sweet."

* * *

><p>Ciel opened the door to his apartment, set his bag down and took off his shoes. He walked toward the couch and sunk into the cushions, leaning his head against the arm rest. He desperately needed a nap, the bed would have been his first choice, but he didn't feel like changing the sheets.<p>

As he reclined with his eyes closed, he could smell a faint, spicy scent. It was comforting, a rich cinnamon musk. He payed it no mind and let himself slip into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>It was a slow day at the Black Buckle. Ciel lounged in his work room, every inch had been cleaned since his last client, each metal toy sanitized in the autoclave. He paced about the room, the boredom slowly eating at his otherwise peaceful mood. His pacing stopped when he heard a series of knocks. He opened the door to an excited Mey.<p>

"You have a walk-in client!" Mey announced.

"And you are excited because?"

"He is beyond fucking HOT. It should be illegal...Though I figured he would be the type to ask for a sub."

"What makes you say that?" Ciel inquired.

"I don't know...He just looks like the dominant type."

"Well, he must not be if he wants to see me, eh?" Ciel grinned. "Probably needs a break from a dull life...Give me 5 minutes then send him in."

Ciel dimmed the lights and settled into the sofa. He preferred to work in a darkened room, it enabled him to distance himself from the clients. Taking several deep breaths, he prepared himself.

Three sharp raps came from the door. Ciel crossed his left leg over his right, setting both hands on his knee. "Enter." he called out, his gaze fixed on the opposite wall. He heard the door open and promptly shut again.

"Come stand in front of me." Ciel ordered, not bothering to look at the man.

The man took 5 steps and stopped right in front of the sofa.

"What it your name?" Ciel inquired, intentionally avoiding the others gaze. This was one of his methods, he remained aloof, unaffected. He waited for a reply, but none came. Ciel stood from the sofa and stepped toward his client, intending to berate the man for his impudence. He quickly appraised the mans physique, noting a slim yet muscular build, large hands with slender fingers. He lifted his head to look the taller man in the face.

"Are you purposely..." Ciel's words were cut short as he looked at the mans face. Silky black hair framed pale skin, the mans mouth set in a devious smirk...Ciel's legs began to feel weak as he was caught by a familiar set of crimson eyes. His vision began to swim. He took an unsteady step back, his knees mere moments away from giving out on him.

The man chuckled and leaned in toward him, bringing his face close to Ciel's.

"Good evening, Young Master. You may call me Sebastian."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I KNOW! First I make you all wait...then I leave you with a CLIFFHANGER! Don't hate me...or do, whatever._

_Go ahead and leave me a review. Every time you review, a uke gets taken by a seme, Think of all the poor ukes, and review. The smex depends on it._

_REMEMBER! If you haven't read Pet Shop or The Body Shoppe...YOU SHOULD! Go do it!_

_Random Hilarity_


End file.
